


Impressions

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 3 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Hey Mickey! - Toni Basil"





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> "For putsch  
> Major Tags: Very light sexual references  
> Other Tags: First meetings starring also Sara Crispino (because Mickey), also Sara is the evil twin fight me, Emil leering at Mickey.  
> Word Count: 1262 words
> 
> I really have no idea how it got that long XD I wanted to write it because it's one of those rarepairings of mine in Yoi and *sigh* here I am. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Emil remembered very well the first time he had first laid eyes on Michele Crispino. Though he was usually so chatty, in this moment, he couldn’t have uttered a single word. Which had been quite unfortunate since they had supposedly been introducing themselves. The panty-dropper Italian had rose a quizzical eyebrow at the lack of response from him, and when Emil had noticed that his extended hand had almost fallen on his side, his body had moved on its own, grasping it in between both of his hands. He had started shaking them up and down energetically and grinning madly, hoping to communicate his enthusiasm at meeting such a handsome creature through his actions since he didn’t trust his voice. Thankfully, his coach had filled in the blank for him, and while Michele had turned to look at him and greet him as well, he had taken the opportunity to openly ogle at the older skater. He honestly looked like a model, and Emil had inwardly cursed at how none of the medias could have replicated so much hotness, because he would have  _definitely_ paid more attention to this skater and less to living legend Viktor Nikiforov if that had been the case. As if sensing his thoughts, Michele had turned to look at him curiously and had glanced at their still clasped hands. Emil had gotten the hint easily but he had decided to play dumb just to steal some more precious seconds. To distract him, he had finally spoken up.  
  
“I’m so very pleased to meet you !! Hey, do you mind if I call you Mickey ? Oh, and we should exchange information !! We could also go grab something to eat together to talk more, maybe after the competition would be the best ? What do you say, Mickey ?”  
  
The Italian’s eyes had widened and it had taken all of Emil’s willpower not the lean forward to appreciate more closely the peculiar, stunning eye color he possessed. Just at the moment he was opening his mouth to answer, some steps were heard and a pretty girl who looked suspiciously like Mickey had started talking to him in what Emil could only guess was Italian. The melodious and deep voice of the older skater when he had replied to her had almost made him swoon.  
  
“Oh, you have company. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you at all !”  
  
Emil had felt Mickey applying some force to get his hand back and he had reluctantly let go.  
  
“No worries, I guess that with such a tall and broad person, anyone could have easily missed me !”  
  
He had laughed for good measure. He had had already heard of the Crispino twins who were both in the skating world so, if his assumption had been correct, he’d have better make a good impression on her. She had smiled back at him and he had felt relief wash over him.  
  
“I’m Sara, Mickey’s twin sister. I guess he has already told you that I’m competing too but for the ladies. I’m sorry if he has been a bother, he can get quite annoying, don’t mind him.”  
  
She had sent him an apologetic look while extending her hand. Emil had quickly taken it and shaken it, and Mickey had seemed particularly outraged.  
  
“Hey ! I’m proud of my little sister ! What’s wrong with that ? Okay, stop now, that handshake has been going on for far too long already.”  
  
He had physically broken it by grabbing Emil’s hand and he couldn’t help the shiver that coursed through him and his increasing heartbeat at the thought of sex-on-legs Mickey touching him willingly. He had looked straight at him and upon sensing his intense stare, he had let go of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he had realized that Sara had been watching the exchange intently.  
  
“So, I’m sorry but I didn’t quite catch your name.”  
  
“Emil. Emil Nekola. I’m the figure skater representing Czech Republic.”  
  
She had been looking at him questioningly and Emil had started to feel anxious even though it wasn’t really in his nature.  
  
“Hey, what if we exchanged information ? It’s always useful to have the contacts of fellow skaters, don’t you think so Emil ?”  
  
He had been a bit taken aback by her quick change of attitude.  
  
“Hum, yeah. Yeah, of course. I’d love to it’d be great.”  
  
At the moment he had taken his phone out, Mickey had interrupted them once again by putting himself in between them, like a barrier.  
  
“Stop that !! Both of you !! There will be no information exchange between you, I can guarantee that.”  
  
He had heard Sara sigh loudly.  
  
“Fine ! But then,  _you_  take his information.”  
  
“Why should I do that ?”  
  
“Competitive figure skating is a small word, Mickey. You two will bump into each other more often than you think and since he’s European too, we will see him more often than let’s say, Phichit or Seung-Gil.”  
  
“You know quite a lot of male skaters.”  
  
“It’s because you always insist on dragging me with you to your competitions, you’re the only one to blame here. Plus, I’m a fan, remember ?”  
  
Mickey had been pouting while considering it and it was the most adorable thing Emil had ever seen.  
  
“Fine ! If that can prevent  _this_  from happening.”  
  
He had gestured vaguely towards Emil and then Sara who was still hidden behind him. Emil had almost laughed at the absurdity of his fear.  
  
They had quickly done the deed since their coach had stopped talking and Mickey’s was waiting for him to go train some more before the start of the competition. He had therefore reluctantly left him and Sara alone.  
  
“So, Emil right ? Sorry if I’m being a bit too straightforward but are you gay or do you only think that my brother is hot ?”  
  
He had laughed.  
  
“Both, actually. And that’s fine. It’s not like I particularly hide it.”  
  
Sara had rolled her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve noticed. And sorry about Mickey but he’s not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. It’ll take you more than making eyes at him to get it into his thick skull that you’re interested.”  
  
He had chuckled.  
  
“That’s fine with me. I want to get to know him better before making a move actually.”  
  
“And you’re welcome by the way. For his contact. It doesn’t seem like it but he’s quite shy around strangers it’ll be easier to befriend him through social media.”  
  
“Well, thank you then. I definitely owe you one.”  
  
She had smiled slyly.  
  
“Oh, I don’t just do it for you, Emil, so don’t worry about owing me or anything. While helping you, I’m also helping myself in my way to freedom. Well, it’s not like I’d have accepted anyone, just so you know. But I actually think you’ll be good for my brother. Though I can only get you so far, if you mess up it’s not my responsibility at all.”  
  
He had gulped loudly.  
  
“I’ll do my best, then.”  
  
“Great. So I’ll consider us partners from now on.”  
  
Emil had kept looking at Sara. Although she effectively looked like a female version of her twin brother, they didn’t give off the same impression at all. It had seemed like they were exact opposites : while Mickey could scare with his tough demeanor and exterior he was the straightforward type, reserved and gentle, and Sara seemed very sweet but was in fact very conniving.  
  
“What is it ?”  
  
Emil had hesitated a bit before speaking up.  
  
“It’s just that... you’re starting to scare me.”  
  
Her expression had turned devious.  
  
“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
